¿La charla? Ya no hace falta
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: La última parte de esta saga "sexual" que de sexo no tiene nada, sólo los titulos. Han pasado 11 años desde que preguntaron "¿Qué es sexo?" e informaron que "Tuvieron sexo", Hinata y Sasuke son novios, de repente Fugaku y Hiashi dicen: —Tenemos que hablar—/¿Qué será lo que tienen que hablar? Creo que es obvio. Rating T por si acaso. ADVERTENCIA: SASUHINA, UA, OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente linda y maravillosa, aquí vengo con la tercera arte de esta saga "sexual" que de sexo no tiene nada, sólo el nombre. Después de "¿Qué es sexo?" y luego "Tuvimos sexo" llega… "¿La charla? Ya no hace falta", esta será más larga y no creo que tenga que dar más explicación, disfrutenlo.**

**Advertencia: UA, OoC y todavía no sé que más.**

**Genero: Humor/ Friendship/ Romance.**

**Pareja: Sasuke/Hinata.**

**Los personajes aquí presentes son de Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**La boba historia me pertenece a mí.**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

_11 años después_

**.**

En la mansión Uchiha todo estaba en completo silencio, uno muy sepulcral…

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉ!? —.

Bueno, quizás no tanto. Tres jóvenes estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala de estar, unos Hinata y Sasuke de 16 años y un Itachi de 27, los adolescentes permanecían ahora callados y muy pensativos, procesando lo que el mayor les había dicho. Éste, veía las distintas y divertidas muecas que hacían, sobre todo las de su pequeño hermano que hacía lo posible por no mostrarlas pero le era imposible, puesto que lo que Itachi le había dicho, lo dejó bastante desconcertado.

— ¿No me digan que lo olvidaron? —, preguntó el mayor fingiendo estar sorprendido, aunque por dentro estaba de la mar divertido.

—Ya basta de estupideces Itachi, sólo es una vil mentira tuya para hacernos avergonzar, o por lo menos a Hinata—dijo Sasuke molesto, poniéndose de pie de un solo un movimiento brusco y comenzando a caminar para salir—, vámonos Hinata—ordenó serio.

—Pues… ella si se acuerda—comentó el mayor con indiferencia, mirando distraídamente el techo, haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera y se girara para mirar a la Hyuga, que tenía la vista perdida en el suelo y un muy notorio sonrojo en las mejillas. Caminó de regreso hacia ella y se agachó a su altura para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Hinata, estás bien? —le preguntó más no recibió respuesta, al menos no vocal, de repente la chica abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida y se alejó lo más que pudo del chico, todo lo que el sofá le permitió. Estaba teniendo una especie de flash back, sólo le llegaban algunas frases.

.

— _¿Papá?_ _¿Qué es el sexo?_ —.

— _¿Papi? Cuando Sasuke y yo seamos grandes, ¿podremos tener sexo como dijo el señor? _—.

—_No nos dijeron si tú y yo podríamos tener sexo_—.

— _¡Claro que sí! Algún día lo haremos, Hinata. Tú lo harás conmigo y con nadie más porque eres mi amiga, ¿entendiste?_ —.

—_Pues… tuvimos sexo_—.

.

— ¿Ves? Ya recordó—confirmó Itachi mientras se ponía de pie—, bueno mi trabajo aquí ya terminó, así que los dejo solos. Le dices a mamá que pasé por aquí—. Y sin más se fue dejándolos con su conflicto.

—Hinata, ¿qué pasa? —interrogó Sasuke, que en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, en el centro, estaba dolido. La chica tragó saliva nerviosa y negó con la cabeza, él suspiró cansinamente y se sentó en el sofá—, ¿recordaste cuando teníamos cinco años verdad? —. Preguntó luego de un rato, su semblante no mostraba emoción y su voz, sonó fría y distante.

—Sí… acaso… tú… ¿lo recordabas? —. Cuestionaba incrédula y con un poco de reproche.

—Siempre lo he hecho—.

—Y entonces… ¿Por qué? —.

— ¿De verdad quieres que te responda? —, alzó una ceja interrogante.

—No… creo… que… mejor, no—respondió con dificultad y algo ruborizada.

—Además… a fin de cuentas, la culpa de todo la tuvo Itachi—dijo Sasuke molesto y con el ceño fruncido.

—Supongo que… fue porque… éramos ingenuos—.

—Tú aún lo eres—, ella hizo un mohín y él sonrió de forma imperceptible—ven, te acompaño a tu casa—se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella no la aceptó—, ¿pasa algo? —.

—Mmm… sí… digo… no… es sólo que…—el Uchiha bufó frustrado y la miró interrogante—, bueno… ¿me prestas el baño? —, y la Hyuga se puso roja como la luz de un semáforo, el chico parpadeó varias veces y alzó su brazo señalando una puerta debajo de las escaleras, la chica se puso de pie y caminó rápido hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Sasuke suspiró cansinamente y se tiró en el sofá para esperar a que la chica saliera.

.

_¿4 horas después…? En la mansión Hyuga_

.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —, le preguntó la ojiperla al Uchiha que se encogió de hombros y pasó. Caminaron a la sala y allí se encontraban los padres de ambos.

—Hola chicos, que bueno que están aquí—dijo la señora Hyuga dándole un abrazo a su hija.

—Tardaron en llegar, ¿dónde estaban? —preguntó Mikoto, que intentaba peinarle los cabellos a su hijo sin éxito y éste, retrocedía fastidiado.

—Estábamos en la casa, Itachi pasó por allá a visitar pero como no estabas, se fue—contestó Sasuke, serio e indiferente.

—Oh, bueno, luego hablaré con él—. Dijo la señora Mikoto, estuvieron un buen rato en la mansión Hyuga hasta que llegó la hora de que la familia Uchiha se despidiera y se fuera.

—Bueno Hanako, ha sido una excelente reunión, la próxima será en nuestra casa—se despedía la Uchiha.

—Fugaku, fue bueno verte, deberíamos planear otro reencuentro—. Expresó serio Hiashi, dándole la mano en señal de despedida.

—Por supuesto, estoy de acuerdo con eso—el Uchiha le devolvió el gesto y con la misma expresión. Más alejados de los mayores, se encontraban Sasuke y Hinata que hablaban en voz baja.

—Tendremos que decirles…—.

—No sé Sasuke, estoy… tengo… —la chica miraba a sus padres, al chico frente a ella y al suelo.

—Hmp, todo estará bien. Vamos—Sasuke la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia sus padres con mucha seguridad… bueno, al menos por parte del pelinegro, Hinata estaba sufriendo un ataque nervioso.

— ¿Ocurre algo chicos? —. Preguntó la señora Mikoto cuando vio a los chicos acercarse, todos vieron que estaban con sus manos entrelazadas y se sorprendieron, las mujeres cubrieron sus bocas y los hombres tenían sus semblantes serios. Permanecieron en silencio y esperaron a que los chicos hablaran.

—Bueno… nosotros… pues…—balbuceaba la ojiperla.

—Somos novios—soltó de golpe el Uchiha menor. Las mujeres soltaron un grito ahogado y abrazaron a sus respectivos hijos. Los señores permanecieron en su sitio, serios y sin decir nada.

—Oh, estamos tan felices por ustedes—dijo la señora Hyuga cuando soltó a su hija.

— ¿Y ustedes? ¿No van a decir nada? —Preguntó Mikoto a ambos hombres, ellos se cruzaron de brazos y no dijeron nada, los miraban de forma severa.

—No llegaran lejos con esta relación—dijeron los hombres al mismo tiempo, Mikoto y Hanako, fruncieron el ceño molestas y antes de hablar, el señor Uchiha habló.

—Mikoto y Sasuke, vámonos—Fugaku caminó hacia su auto y se subió.

—Ay, este hombre hará que me dé algo—susurró la Uchiha me dio molesta—, bueno Hanako, nos veremos pronto, cuídate—se acercó a la Hyuga menor y la abrazó—. Adiós Hinata, me encanta la idea de que pertenezcas a la familia Uchiha—lo último se lo dijo en un susurro que hizo enrojecer a la chica.

—Gracias, señora Mikoto—Hinata agradeció luego de que la señora la soltara, Sasuke sólo se acercó a la chica y la besó en la frente, y sin más se subió al auto junto con su madre, el auto arrancó y se perdieron de la vista de los Hyuga.

—Hinata, entra a la casa, _tenemos que hablar. _Dentro de una hora en mi estudio—mencionó Hiashi serio, para después adentrarse a la casa, la chica miró a su madre preocupada.

—No te preocupes, hija. Todo estará bien, sólo te dirá una tontería, ya verás—la tranquilizó la señora, dándole una dulce sonrisa que fue correspondida por la menor y luego ambas entraron a la casa.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Mientras tanto, los Uchiha llegaban a su hogar en total silencio, se sentía como una tensión dentro del auto. Bajaron y se adentraron a la casa, Sasuke subía las escaleras pero la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

—Sasuke, dentro de una hora ve a mi estudio, _tenemos que hablar_—le dijo Fugaku para después dirigirse a la cocina sin darle oportunidad de replica. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y miró a su madre, la cual se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa consoladora.

—Descuida, ha de ser alguna tontería—.

— ¿Y si se trata de mi relación con Hinata? —interrogó el pelinegro con aire serio y distante. Su madre se acercó y lo abrazó.

—Tranquilo, no dejes que eso te afecte, no eres de los que se rinden así de fácil si algo llega a suceder, todo estará bien; vas a ver—Mikoto lo besó en la frente y después caminó a la cocina, Sasuke suspiró algo frustrado y se encaminó a su habitación.

Sasuke y Hinata siempre desearon tener la atención de sus padres, pasar un momento de padre e hijo/a, dentro de una hora ese deseo se podrá cumplir, será un momento muy especial que nunca olvidarán, para bien o para mal, por mucha vergüenza que puedan pasar, ellos lo pidieron y pronto se darán cuenta que… nunca debieron haberlo pedido.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Bueno esto fue el primer cap, ojala les haya gustado. Tal vez no fue muy bueno, pero hice lo posible. ¿Me dejan un review? Si lo merezco. Se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Nos leemos y cuídense mucho.**

**%Kisses de chocolate%**


	2. La charla de Hiashi y Hinata

**Hola gente hermosa, que leerá esta continuación y si hay nuevos, bienvenidos.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el primer capitulo, me hicieron muy feliz, tanto que tuvieron que internarme en un psiquiátrico (es broma, casi), ojala les guste este. Contesto sus reviews al final.**

**Advertencia: UA, OoC, Horrografía y todavía no sé que más.**

**Genero: Humor/ Friendship/ Romance.**

**Pareja: Sasuke/Hinata.**

**Los personajes aquí presentes son de Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**La boba historia me pertenece a mí.**

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

En la mansión Hyuga se comenzaba a formar una tensión muy pesada, que ninguno de los habitantes de la casa se atrevía romper. Hanabi, la hija menor del matrimonio Hyuga, había llegado su casa; notando un cambio en el ambiente, vio a su hermana más nerviosa de lo normal y a su madre intentando consolarle, no se atrevió a preguntar y fue directo a encerrarse en su habitación, algo le decía que lo hiciera y que no saliera por nada del mundo.

Y sí, Hinata estaba en la sala con su madre consolándole, mordía sus uñas en un estado nervioso, no tenía idea de que podría hablar con su padre; muchas teorías se formaban en su cabeza, desde que su padre le diga que la va a mandar a un internado en Europa hasta que se opone a su relación con Sasuke. Esto último casi la pone a llorar, preferiría que la mandaran a un internado antes de terminar con el chico.

—Hinata, por favor, relájate. Tu padre no va a comerte—la chica miró a su madre como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo y la mujer comprendió sus palabras—. Bien, ya entendí, tal vez no debí decirlo de esa forma. Lo que quiero decir es que, no te preocupes por lo que tu padre te diga, él no manda en tu vida y al fin al cabo, uno aprende de los errores, es la ley de la vida—, Hanako le acarició el cabello a Hinata y se puso de pie para salir y dejar sola a su hija.

— ¿Pero que es lo que mi padre quiere hablar conmigo? —se preguntó en un susurro luego de estar sola. Estuvo un buen rato dándole vueltas al asunto que no se percató de que el tiempo avanzaba.

—Hinata, es hora, sube al despacho de tu padre—le anunció su madre desde la cocina, haciendo que la chica respingara y se pusiera de pie de un salto—, relájate hija, no dejes que la bestia gane—, y luego la señora soltó una carcajada.

—No sé cómo puedes decir esas cosas de mi padre, mamá—dijo la chica mientras subía por las escaleras.

—Años de convivencia, Hinata, años de convivencia—, comentó Hanako en el pie de la escalera, viendo como se perdía su hija en el pasillo al despacho de Hiashi, en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa divertida—. Esto será muy interesante, ojala a ninguno de los dos le de un ataque, ¿me pregunto si tengo que llamar a Tsunade para que esté pendiente? Por suerte podré monitorear la situación, será mejor que vaya ahora—y así la señora también subió por las escaleras pero tomando otro camino.

.

_En el despacho de Hiashi_

.

Hinata estaba afuera del despacho, estaba demasiado nerviosa y dudaba en tocar la puerta o darse la vuelta, descartó enseguida esa última opción, se trataba de su padre así que no podía hacerlo. Se armó de mucho valor y dio un largo respiro, alzó su mano y dio tres toques a la puerta.

Por otro lado, Hiashi no estaba en mejores condiciones, tenía que hablar con su hija mayor de un asunto muy delicado y no podía dejarlo para después, puesto que ya lo había aplazado por más de cinco años; más o menos y no entendía por qué no podía hacerlo su esposa, claro ella misma lo obligó, alegando que era mejor que hablara con Hinata de eso a que lo hiciera con Hanabi, él no quería tratar ese asunto con ninguna de las dos, Hanako era la madre, se supone que ella es la que se encarga de esos asuntos. Él sólo se encargaba de la empresa y de llevarle el sustento a la familia, nada más.

Dieron tres golpes a la puerta, no los escuchó. Seguía pensando en como proceder en el asunto que se le avecinaba. Otros tres golpes, pero esta vez con más fuerza, consiguiendo el efecto deseado. Hiashi miró la puerta y dio un suspiro cansado.

—Adelante—ordenó severo, vio que su hija entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si, luego dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y se paró frente al escritorio—. Siéntate—. Así lo hizo, allí sentada retorcía sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo, su padre no decía absolutamente nada, tomó aire y con voz suave habló.

— ¿Qué deseabas hablar conmigo, padre? —, él no respondió de inmediato, parecía buscar las palabras indicadas, analizándolas una por una.

—Hinata, sé que no soy el mejor padre de la historia, tú siempre has sabido que lo que yo he querido ha sido un primogénito fuerte, que pueda hacerse responsable de la empresa familiar y tú precisamente no cumples con los requisitos—la chica se sintió muy mal, ¿para eso la había llamado su padre? ¿Para recordarle lo que ya sabía?

—Sí, lo sé. Siempre me lo dices—susurró suavemente Hinata, pero su padre no la escuchó o no quiso hacerlo.

—Así que, se supone que tu madre debería hablarte de este asunto y no yo—se quedó en silencio un rato, preguntándose en cómo proseguir. Hinata, aprovechó ese silencio.

—Entonces padre, ¿no es para oponerte en mi relación con Sasuke? —preguntó incrédula, el hombre la miró de la misma forma y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? —Hinata se encogió en su asiento—. Tú relación con Sasuke nos beneficia a Fugaku y a mí con la empresa—.

—Entiendo—dijo ella en un susurro, por supuesto que había entendido, unir las dos empresas les traía más ganancias.

—La cuestión es que es hora de que…—Hiashi siguió, ignorando como siempre lo que ella dijo—, hablemos sobre… las relaciones sexuales—y al final carraspeó incomodo.

Hinata, al escuchar eso se tensó y abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Que hablarían qué? Le pareció que había dicho otra cosa pero no, comenzó a sentirse muy incomoda y también que le empezaba a faltar el aire, inhaló y exhaló varias veces, tratando de calmarse pero no lo conseguía, su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un tono rojo tomate al procesar bien las palabras de su padre. Él no podría hablar en serio, pero al mirarlo no había rastro de broma, bueno… es Hiashi Hyuga y él nunca bromeaba, siempre tomaba todos sus asuntos en serio y esta no sería la excepción.

—Pero padre…—decía la chica pero fue interrumpida.

—Hinata, esto no es algo fácil y créeme que es algo que no quiero hacer, tu madre no ha dejado de insistir así que ya que mantienes una relación con el hijo de Fugaku, es hora de advertirte—. Hinata estaba cada vez más avergonzada, intentaba abrir la boca pero cuando lo hacia su padre hablaba. Hiashi prosiguió sin importarle nada más, sólo acabar con el momento lo más pronto posible.

—Así que te explicaré las diferencias, el sexo no implica sentimientos, lo haces sólo por hacerlo…—. Y así siguió explicando, mientras Hinata pedía a gritos mentales que se abriera la tierra y se la tragara.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

—Oh, ¿y que pasó después, Hinata? No nos dejes en suspenso—pidió una chica rubia.

—Tranquilízate Ino, deja que ella nos siga contando—.

—Yo no sé si quiero seguir escuchando, Sakura. No puedo imaginarme al señor Hiashi teniendo "la charla" con Hinata—, comentó una chica de cabellos marrón.

— ¿Y por qué no, Tenten? —le preguntó la chica pelirosa.

—Porque alguien tan serio como él, no podría mantener una conversación de ese tipo. Además, sólo de imaginármelo me da grima y escalofríos, ugh—terminó de decir con algo de repulsión.

—Bueno, Sakura y Tenten, dejen que Hinata termine de contar—.

Las cuatros chicas estaban en la habitación de la Hyuga, conversando la anécdota que había tenido la de ojos perla con su padre, el día anterior. Sí, había pasado un día y Hinata seguía con vida.

—Bueno, mi padre se dio cuenta que así no lograba "enseñarme" nada—decía Hinata, haciendo comillas en el aire—, así que recurrió a otros métodos…—.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

—Hinata, te explicaré esto en términos que puedas entender y que yo pueda explicar—Hiashi se puso de pie y caminó hacia el lado derecho del escritorio donde había un proyector de películas, lo encendió y una imagen se mostró.

La chica se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, ocultando así su muy notorio sonrojo, estaba muy avergonzada de la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. La imagen que se mostraba era del aparato reproductor masculino, su padre pensaba hablarle y mostrarle detalladamente todo sobre el asunto.

—Como puedes ver, este es el aparato reproductor masculino, en estos lugares "reposan" los espermatozoides, un hombre introduce su aparato reproductor en el femenino—comenzó a explicar el Hyuga señalando cada cosa, parecía un profesor dando una clase de reproducción humana, la imagen cambió—que es este, aquí y aquí, están los óvulos, por suerte no tengo que explicarte lo que te ocurre cada mes. Para que pueda ocurrir… lo que tú ya sabes… ambos individuos deben llegar al grado de excitación… al final, los espermatozoides entran y se unen al óvulo, y ocurre el embarazo. Es por eso que hay que protegerse, la ciencia ha avanzado mucho en estos tiempos, los condones y las pastillas anticonceptivas, son los más usados y efectivos, sólo hay un 3% de probabilidad de que no sea así. ¿Entendiste? —.

—Sí, si entendí… puedo… puedo ¿retirarme? —cuestionó ella, dudosa y nerviosa.

—Por supuesto—, y como si fuera impulsada por un resorte, Hinata se puso de pie y salió del despacho lo más rápido que pudo, sin detenerse siquiera a mirar a su alrededor, fue a su habitación y se encerró por horas.

Hiashi, luego de que la puerta se cerrara y se quedara completamente solo, fue hacia la mesita donde estaba una botella de ron y se sirvió un trago, con la botella y vaso en mano se encaminó a la silla de su escritorio y se dejó caer, completamente exhausto. Estaba orgulloso de si mismo, había cumplido la misión con éxito, lograr darle la charla a su hija mayor, ahora podía morir en paz.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

— ¿En serio eso fue lo que pasó? —, preguntó extrañada Tenten, la pelinegra asintió—. ¿Y no le dijiste que Kurenai-sensei ya nos había dado esa plática en el instituto? —.

—Te juro que lo intente pero… mi padre hablaba y… yo estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hablar—explicó Hinata, jugando con sus dedos y un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Esa debió haber sido la charla más absurda que ha existido en la historia—dijo medio escandalizada Ino, luego de un rato de silencio.

—Si la comparamos con la de Kurenai-sensei, es obvio que es horrible—analizó Sakura.

—Bueno, creo que ha habido peores—dijo en un susurro suave que fue escuchado por sus amigas.

— ¿A que te refieres? —preguntaron todas al unísono.

—Pues, creo que… Sasuke tuvo la misma charla con su padre… y le fue igual o peor que a mí—respondió la Hyuga, las tres chicas tenían los ojos abierto como platos y la mandíbula desencajada.

— ¡CUENTANOS ESO PERO YA! —gritaron las amigas y así Hinata comenzó con un nuevo relato, que prometía ser interesante.

**.**

**-$-H-$-**

**.**

**Al fin terminé como a las nueve, les juro que no sabía como continuarlo, ya que hacer una charla así es complicado. Son las once y algo de la noche, y había empezado a escribir desde las cuatro de la tarde de hoy, un día, tiempo record para mí, bien ya no los agobio más. ¿Me dejan un review? Me haría muy feliz saber su opinión. Esperen el próximo,**_ la charla de Fugaku y Sasuke_**, alguna sugerencia, bienvenida sea.**

**.**

**Reviews del primero al último**

**.**

**DarkAmy-chan:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, creo que mejor es hacer una historia completa, estoy viendo si me sale bien, no estoy muy segura de cómo hacerle lo del trato, espero que algo se me ocurra. ¿Tu que opinas? Espero y te haya gustado este, bueno, cuídate y salu2.

.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay:** ¿que tal? Si… la famosa charla… a mi tampoco me la dieron, uf si pobres, parece que Hinata no la pasó muy bien, creo yo, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias por tu review, nos leemos, cuídate.

.

**Magiu:** Hola (^_^) gracias por el review, si creo que esta vez era mejor hacer algo más largo, yo también quiero saber que pasará (de verdad que no sé), que bueno que te guste, la verdad es un poco difícil este tema, al menos para mí. Espero este capitulo te haya gustado, bueno cuídate y salu2.

.

**Mary:** aquí está la primera charla, no sé como me quedó, espero te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu review. Salu2, nos leemos.

.

**:** Si, Sasuke se acordaba, él tiene buena memoria, no creo que sea bueno si Hinata recuerde, pobre. En fin, espero guste este capitulo, muchísimas gracias por el review, cuídate, nos leemos.

.

**leidihuchiha: **Bueno pues yo tampoco pensé en si podía hacerla pero, aquí está, oh claro que Itachi es muy malo y todavía le falta, ya verás su nivel de maldad al final, aquí está la conti que espero te haya gustado y no fuera de mal gusto, en el próximo será la de Fugaku y Sasuke, ¿alguna sugerencia?, gracias por el review, chaito y cuídate.

.

**Arethahiwatari: **Hola, aquí está la continuación, espero no decepcionarte. Gracias por tu review, me emociona mucho, bueno nos leemos, salu2.

.

**Raina Siel:** Bueno no se si todo esta saliendo bien pero… ojala te haya gustado el cap, muchas gracias por el review, y si, ARRIBA EL SASUHINA. Salu2 y cuídate.

.

**rosiestar 1: **Sí, desearan no haber tenido un momento así, gracias por el review, salu2.

.

**mangetsu hyuga: **aquí está el capitulo, espero te guste, no sé como me quedó esta "charla". ¿Alguna sugerencia? Bueno, no sé si se traumen, no creo, por ahora. Ya veremos. Cuídate.

.

**Guest: **Si algo más largo, creo que era justo, aunque me fue difícil, bueno con este cap creo que ya sabes de que hablaran y ya sabes que Hiashi no se opone (estupido aprovechado ¬¬) ojala te haya gustado, gracias por lo de éxitos y el review, chaito, cuídate.

.

**Magic ann love: **que bueno que te encante y que sea bueno, ojala este cap te parezca igual, gracias por el review. Adiosito.

**.**

**LaCrazyWriter:** ¿en serio estás convencida? Que bueno, ¿Famosa? No sé, no creo que sea tanto así, un beso habrá al final o eso creo, pues aquí está la primera charla. Ojala te guste, si tienes sugerencias son bien recibidas. Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Chaito y cuídate.

.

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** aquí está la conti, que bien que te parezca bueno, espero te haya gustado este cap, gracias por tu review. Adiosito, salu2.

.

**Pochyy: **no sé si es como te lo imaginaste, esta es la primera charla y falta la segunda, ¿en serio te gusta como escribo? muchas gracias, aquí está el cap 2 espero te guste, gracias por el review. Nos leemos, salu2.

.

**Loregazerock**: que bien que te parezca bueno, ojala y este también. Gracias por tu review, salu2.

.

**JenSchiffer**: si y este es más largo, que bueno que te hayan gustado y espero que esta continuación también, muchísimas gracias por tu review. Chaito y cuídate.

.

**cherrymarce**: espero tu intriga haya desaparecido, aquí está la conti y espero te guste. Adiosito, nos leemos.

.

**Methy**: Sí pobre, no sé como estará ahora. Ya le tocará sufrir al Uchiha, a Itachi todavía le falta completar su plan maligno, ya lo verás al final o eso creo. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por el review, cuídate y salu2.

.

**Sasuhinafan por siempre**: que bien que te parezca genial, ojala este capitulo también lo parezca, muchísimas gracias por tu review, nos leemos y cuídate.

.

**Esos fueron todos, muchísimas gracias a los que leen y no dejan reviews, los quiero a todos. Nos leemos la próxima. Kisses de chocolate.**


	3. La charla entre Fugaku y Sasuke

**Hola gente hermosa, perdón si me tarde pero es que no se me ocurría nada, sin embargo lo resolví de alguna forma, espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: UA, posible OoC, ortografía y otras cosas.**

**Genero: Romance/ Humor**

**Pareja: Sasuke/ Hinata**

**Los personajes son de Masashi-Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**

**Sólo por si acaso, si alguien se siente ofendido con algo, me disculpo de ante mano, no es mi intención. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.**

**.**

**-$-U-$-**

**.**

— ¿Estás seguro de que colocaste todas las cámaras bien, Itachi? —Mikoto estaba en la cocina y hablaba por teléfono con su hijo mayor, en realidad, susurraba para no ser descubierta.

—_Sí, mamá… puse cámaras en las posibles habitaciones en la que se puedan desarrollar la charla, si es que se da_—le respondió el chico al otro lado de la línea—_. Las puse en la biblioteca, el estudio de papá, la habitación de Sasuke, el salón de juegos, la sala y en todos lo posibles lugares_—.

—Muchas gracias, Itachi. Ahora cualquier cosa que tu padre le diga a tu hermano, lo voy a saber—dijo la mujer con decisión, al otro lado se escuchó la carcajada del pelinegro.

—_Sólo, no te precipites mamá, déjalos terminar_—.

—Sí claro, no quiero hacerlo, además de que tu padre me lo pidió-.

—_Bien, cuando quieras retirarlas, me llamas y estaré ahí en cuanto pueda_—.

—De acuerdo, gracias Itachi, te hablo después de que todo pase, debo avisarle a Sasuke que es hora, cuídate—.

—_Hasta pronto mamá, diviértete_—. Mikoto colgó el teléfono y salió de la cocina, rumbo a la habitación de su hijo menor.

_._

_En la habitación de Sasuke_

_._

El chico se encontraba acostado en su cama, miraba hacia el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Pensaba en lo que su padre quería hablar e imaginaba que era, si por algún motivo llegaba a negarse a su relación con Hinata… iba a armarse un gran revuelo. Pero de todas formas, ¿por qué iba a haber una negación? Esa relación le beneficiaría mucho a Fugaku y Hiashi, así que probablemente no tenía sentido una oposición.

—Sasuke… Es hora de que vayas con tu padre—lo llamó Mikoto al otro lado de la puerta, el chico suspiró con cansancio y respondió con voz aburrida:

—Si, ya voy—. Se levantó con desganó y salió de su habitación, rumbo a donde debería estar su padre, en su estudio de trabajo. Tocó la puerta y esperó una respuesta.

—Adelante—dijo Fugaku desde adentro, Sasuke entró y se percató de que había un gran televisor y un reproductor de DVD's, frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

—Querías hablar conmigo—eso fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, Fugaku asintió y se puso de pie.

—Sasuke, primero siéntate—le indicó una silla que estaba dirigida hacia el televisor y lo demás, el chico lo hizo pero aún seguía extrañado—, sé que piensas que nos opondremos a tu relación con la hija de Hiashi pero no es así, lo que yo quiero hablar contigo es acerca de ciertas… cosas que… es… necesario… que sepas—al principio el Uchiha mayor hablaba de forma decidida pero después, parecía atorarse con sus palabras.

—Podrías hablarme de forma clara—dijo seriamente Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué cosas debo saber? —.

—Bueno Sasuke, habrá un momento en el que tú y ella van a querer estar… tú sabes, de forma física y…—

—Espera… acaso… intentas… darme… ¿_"la charla"_? —preguntó con vergüenza el menor, aunque seguía con su expresión seria.

—Bueno, no exactamente—comentó Fugaku aclarándose la garganta, caminó hacia los aparatos y los encendió—, es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo para que puedas entender—.

— ¿Qué? —, en ese momento su padre colocó un video y al parecer iban a estar viendo estupidas películas educativas que dan en la escuela. Eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba pero podría equivocarse.

—Escucha, como estamos en el mundo moderno, debes saber que hay tres diferentes tipos de relaciones—comenzó a decir Fugaku como si estuviera dando una clase importante—, las que son de dos hombres, la de dos mujeres y las de un hombre y una mujer—.

—Oh. Por. Dios—masculló Sasuke cuando entendió algo de lo que su padre quería decirle—, escucha papá…—

—No me interrumpas Sasuke. Te mostraré tres diferentes videos y así podrás saber que hacer en el futuro—, el señor tomó el control remoto y le dio play, la película empezó a reproducirse y lo primero que se mostró fue el título: "_Descubriendo quién soy_" Al principio parecía algo inocente, quizá una estupida película de una mujer divorciada de cuarenta que ya no sabe que hacer y que luego mantiene una relación con un joven de veinte o algo parecido, pero diez minutos después de que aparecieran los personajes protagónicos, no era lo se esperaba.

—_De verdad que ya no sé quién soy, K_—decía un hombre en la película.

—_Yo puedo mostrarte quién eres_—, respondía el otro hombre que lo acompañaba.

El dialogo era patético pero allí la pesadilla de Sasuke comenzó como nunca lo había imaginado, los hombres en la película comenzaron a acercarse lentamente para después terminar besándose apasionadamente y hacerlo encima de una mesa de billar. El chico había abierto los ojos como platos y se sujetaba fuertemente a la silla, también comenzaba a sentirse mareado, así que mejor desvió la mirada a cualquier pare menos el televisor. Se sintió aliviado cuando el video terminó, su padre había decidido explicarle del sexo, haciéndolo ver películas porno y homosexuales, ¿acaso pensaba que Hinata era un chico vestido de mujer? Pero la cosa no acababa ahí, su padre colocó otro video con el nombre de "_La diva en mí_" el cual presentía que iba a ser igual que el primero, puesto que lo sonaba a que un tipo no estaba conforme con su sexualidad, y no se equivocó, el video era porno, sólo que con mujeres y empezaba a tener problemas.

—Seguro te preguntarás por qué te hago ver esto, pero estoy seguro de que así sabrás lo que debes hacer o no—explicó con simpleza el Uchiha mayor, casi como si hablara del clima, pero lo único que Sasuke quería, era salir de allí y no volver jamás, el universo tenía algo en su contra, quería que un meteorito lo golpeara en la cabeza. Ese sería un buen momento para que el fin del mundo llegara.

—Mayas… porque no escogieron el día de hoy—masculló entre dientes el chico, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —le preguntó Fugaku a lo cual él negó un tanto relajado.

El pelinegro suplicaba mentalmente que su sufrimiento haya acabado pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, la situación se puso peor cuando su padre puso el que sería el último video llamado: "_Dentro de mí_" y los protagonistas eran un hombre y una mujer, al menos eso era un poco aliviante, sólo un poco. Sasuke trataba de respirar calmadamente y miraba hacia cualquier dirección menos el televisor, pero era muy difícil puesto que, aún podía escuchar los gemidos y otras cosas que salían de la película, pequeñas gotitas de sudor le recorrían la sien debido al nerviosismo. Casi, casi salta de alegría cuando todo acabó y su padre apagó los aparatos, lo único que pudo hacer fue respirar con alivio y soltar su agarre de la silla.

—Espero que con esto, hayas entendido todo lo que intentaba explicarte—decía Fugaku de forma seria y tomando asiento en su escritorio.

—Me quedó bastante claro—masculló entre dientes Sasuke— ¿puedo irme? —.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema—aceptó de forma distraída el hombre, el chico rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo luego de haberla abierto.

— ¿Padre? —Lo llamó el chico, Fugaku alzó su rostro, prestándole atención— ¿De donde sacaste las películas? —.

—Hablé antes con Itachi y él me hizo el favor de conseguirlas—respondió el hombre con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke asintió aparentando normalidad pero por dentro maldecía una y otra vez a su problemático hermano mayor, además debía alejarse de su amigo Shikamaru—, ¿Sasuke? no le digas nada a tu madre de esto—.

—No tengo porque hacerlo—mencionó el chico, luego salió de allí rápidamente pero antes, debía hacer una visita al baño, para algunos asuntos personales que lo molestaban en la parte de abajo.

**.**

**-$-U-$-**

**.**

—Vaya cretino, aún sigo sin creer que tuvieras la conversación con tu padre y sin evitarlo—comentaba divertido un chico rubio de ojos azules.

—Estupido-cabeza-hueca, ¿crees que no lo intenté? —mencionó enojado el pelinegro, fulminándolo con la mirada y casi parecía querer golpearlo.

—Sasuke, no lo vayas a golpear y tú, Naruto… deja de ser problemático—.

—Dejaré de ser problemático cuando tú dejes de ser tan flojo, Kiba aprenda modales, Sai sepa de sentimientos, Chouji deje de comer tanto, Shino sonría feliz y Lee deje de creer en la llama de la juventud—.

— ¡Oye! —dijeron algunos de los nombrados por el rubio, este los miró y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Todo el grupo de amigos estaba en la casa Uchiha, en el salón de juegos, hablaban acerca de la experiencia que había tenido Sasuke el día anterior, una situación que parecía divertir a la mayoría. Kiba y Naruto, jugaban en la mesa de billar que allí se encontraba, mientras tanto, el Uchiha se mantenía alejado pues aquello le traía horrorosos recuerdos, además de nauseas.

— ¿Y tu padre te hizo ver tres tipos de películas porno? —le preguntó con flojera Shikamaru para después dar una largo bostezo, aunque seguía incrédulo.

—Completas—.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste que Kakashi y Jiraiya, ya nos habían hablado de eso? —preguntó Shino con su aire serio y acomodando sus lentes oscuros, que nadie sabía por qué los usaba todo el tiempo.

—No era una tarea fácil, una vez que se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quien se la pueda sacar—.

—Al menos tú tuviste la suerte de que tu padre o alguien más, te hablara del asunto o algo así, yo no fui tan afortunado—decía Naruto con tristeza y algo de repulsión.

— ¿A ti que te pasó, Naruto? —preguntaba Lee mientras hacía unas flexiones, el rubio suspiró pero se mantuvo en silencio un rato.

— ¿Recuerdan que cuando estábamos más jóvenes, me saqué mi primer excelente? —.

—Tu primer y único "excelente" de toda la vida—mencionó distraído Kiba, mientras miraba hacia donde apuntar la bola blanca.

—Sí, bueno…—Naruto se calló y fijó su vista en una de las esquinas del techo, parecía mirar hacia el infinito, Kiba se percató de eso y se paró a su lado, en la misma posición que el rubio, miraba al techo y miraba a su amigo.

— ¿Naruto, qué estás viendo? —le preguntó en un susurró, todos se le quedaron mirando, completamente extrañados.

—Estoy viendo mi recuerdo, ¿lo ves? —.

—No, no lo veo… oh, espera, ahí viene—.

_._

_Recuerdo de Naruto_

_._

_Un niño de diez años entraba a su casa, saltando y cantando de felicidad, había logrado sacar un excelente en una de sus clases y quería mostrársela a sus padres. Seguro que se pondrían igual de felices al saber que por fin su hijo sacaba una buena calificación._

— _¿Mamá, papá… estoy en casa? Tengo que mostrarles algo_—_alzó la voz el pequeño rubio, para que sus padres se enteraran de su presencia y fueran a recibirlo cosa que no pasó_— _¿Dónde están?_ —.

_El niño caminó a la sala y estaba vacía, fue a la cocina pero allí tampoco estaban, fue hacia todas las partes de su casa que conocía pero no los encontró, sólo le quedaba un lugar y ese era la habitación de sus padres pero él tenía prohibido entrar allí, más sin embargo, debía hacerlo para no llamar a los vecinos o a la policía. Respiró profundamente y se metió el papel de las notas en su bolsillo, subió las escaleras y se fue por el pasillo a la derecha, deteniéndose después en la puerta de la que era la habitación de sus progenitores. Tragó saliva y puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, se paralizó al escuchar las voces de sus padres, nunca los había escuchado de esa forma._

—_Minato, no—escuchó que decía su madre, pero su voz sonaba suplicante o eso le pareció._

—_Kushina, ten cuidado con eso—esa era la voz de su padre, sonaba como una advertencia pero había algo más que desconocía. De allí en adelante fueron suplicas y gritos, en ese momento, el niño pensaba que sus padres estaban siendo torturados y con toda la decisión del mundo abrió la puerta, encontrándose a su padre sentado en la cama y a su madre, sentada sobre él a horcadas, los dos estaban sudorosos y agitados._

— _¿Mamá, papá…qué están haciendo? —preguntó el pequeño rubio con miedo, los mayores se paralizaron al escuchar esa voz, al mismo tiempo miraron la puerta y abrieron los ojos como platos, el señor súbitamente se puso de pie, lanzando a la mujer al otro lado de la cama._

— _¿Naruto que haces aquí?_ —_le preguntó Minato con sorpresa, nerviosismo y miedo._

— _¿Por qué están desnudos?_ —_quiso saber Naruto, los mayores se pusieron más nerviosos y comenzaron a mirar a todas partes, buscado algo con lo cual pudieran cubrirse._

—_Pues nosotros… ¿Qué haces aquí, cariño?_ —_cambió de tema la mujer, aún en el suelo al otro lado de la cama y tomando las sábanas mientras su esposo tomaba las almohadas, Naruto sonrió sin importarle la situación y fue a sentarse arriba de la cama._

—_Estarán orgullosos de mí, porque saqué un excelente, miren_—_anunció contentó mientras sus padres planeaban la forma de salir de esa situación._

_._

_Fin del recuerdo_

_._

—Vaya, Naruto. Ese es un recuerdo perturbador—comentó Kiba luego de parpadear y sacudir la cabeza.

—Yo siempre pensé que el señor Jiraiya te había hablado de eso—mencionó extrañado Sai mientras abría uno de sus extraños libros de la vida.

—Pues no, ya quisiera… seguro hubiera sido mejor—dijo molesto Naruto, cruzándose de brazos como haciendo un berrinche.

—Lo bueno es que todo acabó y ya no hay nada que pueda ser vergonzoso—mencionó Sasuke con seriedad pero con un toque de alivio en la voz.

— ¿Y si tus padres quieren hablarte sobre el uso del condón? —preguntó Kiba divertido, los otros chicos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—Por fortuna eso no va a pasar porque les dije a mis padres que ya lo sabía y que nos habían hablado de eso en el instituto—explicó con simpleza Sasuke, pensando en todo lo que había tenido que soportar sólo por decirle a sus padres que él y Hinata eran novios. Aunque si hubiese sabido que su padre le iba a dar la charla, hubiera pensado… ¿La charla?... ya no hace falta.

— ¿Sasuke? A nosotros no nos han hablado sobre el condón en el instituto, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?—preguntó con picardía el rubio Naruto, el aludido abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva, ahora estaba en problemas por lengua suelta.

**.**

**-$-U-$-**

**.**

**Ese fue el cap, ojala les haya gustado. Los nombres de las películas los inventé, no existen, que yo sepa. Con respecto a la parte de Naruto, la coloqué porque sabía que si lo dejaba así, uds. Iban a querer saber, espero haberlo hecho bien y no desesperen que falta algo. Pasen por mi foro, tengo un reto nuevo por si les interesa, el link está en mi perfil. Gracias por soportar a esta loca que hace bobos intentos de fics.**

**¿Merezco un review?**

**.**

**Magic ann love:** que bien que te hayas reído, espero que con este capitulo también, no sé si quedarán traumados o qué pero espero que no, muchas gracias por tu review y cuídate.

.

**Dattabane-ttbayo:** perdón si me tarde, bueno aquí estuvo la conti y espero te gustara. Gracias por tu review, adiosito.

.

**leidihuchiha:** espero hayas revivido para ver la conti, Itachi no salió del todo pero hizo de las suyas, probablemente se verá algo más adelante y sobre la madre de Hinata, habrá más y de Mikoto también, aquí no termina del todo. Ojala te haya gustado y te agradezco el review, salu2.

.

**mangetsu hyuga:** sí, pobre e "inocente" Hinata, gracias a dios yo no tuve esa charla, no sé si Sasuke salió tan traumado ¿tú que crees? Gracias por el review, adiosito.

.

**lilipili:** si bueno, no podía ponerla que se acordara, hubiese sido algo loco, gracias, si leíste este cap, espero te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review y salu2.

.

**Guest:** que bien que haya estado súper, ojala este cap también, ¿qué tal la charla con Sasuke? tú también cuídate y muchísimas gracias por dejar review.

.

**Dark Amy-chan:** como le dije a alguien por ahí, pobre e "inocente" Hinata. En realidad no soy muy buena con los lemon pero si lo hago, intentaré que quede decente. Gracias por el review y por tu sugerencia. Salu2

.

**LaCrazyWriter:** Oh, no te preocupes… habrá más de los padres, aquí esta la charla de los Uchiha y espero te gustara, Itachi no hizo una gran aparición pero hizo de las suyas, que bueno que sigas la serie, muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate.

.

**LuuLuuu:** me alegra que te parezca buena y original, ¿qué te pareció la charla de Sasuke y Fugaku? Ojala te haya gustado, salu2 y gracias por el review.

.

**sasuhinafan por siempre:** bueno, aquí está. Espero te guste y no hayas esperado mucho, gracias por tu review. Cuídate.

.

**Mary:** Jajaja, bueno… siempre hay formas de evitarlo, yo también me compadezco y aquí está el trauma de Sasuke, espero fuera de tu agrado. Gracias por tu review y salu2.

.

**Pochyy:** ja, hay cosas que preferimos no saber por parte de los mayores, a mí no me hablaron mis padres, en realidad no recuerdo como lo supe. Bueno, ya ves que pasó con esta charla, no se si te gustó o no, gracias por tu sugerencia y por el review.

.

**Magiu:** Hola, que bien que la historia te parezca buena. Espero te haya gustado la charla, muchísimas gracias por tu review, cuídate.

.

**Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga:** me alegro que te haya parecido divertido, ojala este también, por suerte yo no tuve esa sensación. No sé como quedó la charla, pero hice lo que pude, gracias por tu review, salu2.

.

**Arethahiwatari:** espero no hayas esperado mucho, ojala te haya gustado la continuación. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, cuídate.

.

**Annii Gabiiz:** no te preocupes por eso, que bien que te haya gustado. No sé que tal fue eso de Fugaku y Sasuke pero lo intenté. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y por el review, XOXO.

.

**sakusa:** que bien que sean divertidos, gracias por tus reviews y espero el cap te haya gustado. Cuídate.

.

**Methy:** si Hinata debió esforzarse más pero que le hacemos, aquí la charla Uchiha ¿Qué tal? No hubo mucho de Itachi pero, hizo de las suyas. Ojala te gustara el capitulo, gracias por el review, adiosito.

.

**aome020296:** que bueno que te encanten, espero la charla Uchiha también te encante. Gracias por tu review, cuídate y salu2.


	4. Relación Parte 1

**Hola gente hermosa, espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad.**

**Este capitulo está dividido en dos, les aviso para que no queden con cara de WTF.**

**Advertencia: UA, posible OoC, ortografía y otras cosas.**

**Genero: Romance/ Humor**

**Pareja: Sasuke/ Hinata**

**Si los personajes fueran míos, las cosas no estarían como están ahora**

**Desgraciadamente son de Masashi-Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

— ¿Sasuke? A nosotros no nos han hablado sobre el condón en el instituto, ¿cómo es que lo sabes? —preguntó con picardía el rubio Naruto, el aludido abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva, ahora estaba en problemas por lengua suelta.

—Si Sasuke, dinos… no aceptaremos un "hmp" como respuesta—dijo Kiba prestando atención y mirando fijamente al pelinegro, que bufó en señal de molestia y recuperando su semblante de siempre.

—No sé por qué les interesa tanto, parecen niñas chismosas—se defendió el Uchiha, sin querer decir nada más.

—Oh, vamos. No cambies el tema yo también quiero saber—, estuvo de acuerdo Lee mientras dejaba de hacer ejercicio y prestaba atención—, y por cierto… ¿Qué es el condón? —Ante esa pregunta, todos casi caen de espaldas al suelo, ¿se puede ser más ingenuo? Quizás sólo aparentaba pero quién sabe.

—Lee, tú…—.

—Olvídate de Lee, Naruto… luego hablaremos de eso, lo que importa es saber lo de Sasuke— interrumpió Kiba con ansias, ya después se aseguraría de jugarle unas cuantas bromas al de los expandes verdes.

—Sí, tienes razón, ya sabes Sasuke, no aceptaremos un "hmp" o un "no" por respuesta—el rubio se cruzó de brazos y miraba a su amigo fijamente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Siguió insistiendo Kiba, poniendo una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. El Uchiha volvió a bufar pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que se hartó de las insistentes miradas de sus molestos amigos.

— ¿No se les ocurre pensar que tengo un hermano mayor que lo único que lo hace feliz es intentar avergonzarme pues, no tiene nada más productivo que hacer con su vida? —, ironizó el pelinegro, alzando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, ya se estaba poniendo insoportable la situación.

—Pero…—.

—Sasuke, ya es tarde y Naruto… tu madre llamó—interrumpió Mikoto, entrando a la sala de juegos, el pelinegro suspiró aliviado, no soportaría más bromas de sus compañeros—, dijo que tenía que hablar contigo seriamente—.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señora Mikoto, que bueno hablaste con nosotros Sasuke, fue un placer… adiós—habló rápidamente Naruto mientras se ponía su chaqueta y salía corriendo de la sala, dejando tras de si un rastro de humo, como si lo persiguiera el diablo o un plato de ramen asesino.

—Esa es una señal clara de que nosotros también debemos irnos—mencionó Lee, todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

— ¿Vamos a cenar? —, le preguntó Mikoto a Sasuke, el cual asintió y fueron juntos alo comedor.

_._

_Antes de la charla_

_._

Sasuke suspiró cansinamente y se tiró en el sofá para esperar a que la chica saliera del baño. De pronto se puso a pensar en la relación que tenía con Hinata, llevaban cerca de seis meses siendo novios y ese día, apenas se lo harían saber a sus respectivos padres. No sabría como iban a reaccionar sus progenitores, pero poco le importaba ahora, si sabía que su madre Mikoto estaría feliz y posiblemente la madre de Hinata igual, los padres ¿quién sabe?

— ¿Qué tanto puede tardarse una persona en el baño? —Se preguntó el Uchiha luego de un rato de estar pensando, había pasado media hora y ¿Hinata aún no salía del baño?

Tal vez tenía problemas estomacales y debía pasarle alguna medicina o tal vez… bueno, no quería pensar en eso pero… tal vez… estaba en… quizás tenía… _la menstruación_. Sólo de pensar en eso, a Sasuke le daba escalofríos, y los hombres pensaban que tenían una vida dura y compleja. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminó en dirección a la puerta del baño, tocó tres veces y esperó una respuesta.

— ¿Hinata, estás bien? —Preguntó el Uchiha luego de un rato, se escuchó que algunas cosas caían al suelo con estrépito y se preocupó.

—Estoy… bien… no… te… preocupes…—

Le había respondido ella pero el Uchiha no quedó muy convencido. Mientras tanto adentro, Hinata sabía que tenía mucho tiempo encerrada allí, pero no quería salir debido a que, justo en ese momento había recordado una conversación que tuvo con su querida-nótese el sarcasmo-amiga Ino Yamanaka, una de la cual se arrepentía y es que sólo ese tipo de cosas le pasaban a ella solamente.

_._

_Recuerdo_

_._

_Era un día soleado y caluroso, Ino y Hinata estaban fuera del instituto, a la sombra de un árbol mientras esperaban a sus otras amigas que estaban en otra clase pues, el grupo había sido dividido en dos para ver distintas materias, era casi mediodía y la sombra de aquel gran y frondoso árbol era lo más fresco que podían encontrar._

— _¿Oye Hinata? —Le llamó la rubia con duda, la pelinegra la miró, prestándole mucha atención—, ¿Sasuke y tú…? —Dejó la pregunta en el aire pues, su amiga tenía que entender._

—_Sasuke y yo ¿qué, Ino? —Preguntó la de ojos perla que no había captado la indirecta, Ino suspiró con pesadez._

—_Me refiero a que si tú y Sasuke ya tuvieron relaciones sexuales— mencionó la ojiazul, tan directa como lo había sido siempre. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó hasta las orejas—, por tu expresión veo que no… ¿o me equivoco? —._

—_No… tienes… razón…Sasuke y yo… no hemos… pasado… de besos… y abrazos…—respondió tímidamente la chica, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos y mirando al suelo._

— _¿Cómo es eso posible? Ya llevan más de cinco meses de novios—dijo impactada la Yamanaka, Hinata se encogió de hombros aún nerviosa—, cuando Sai y yo teníamos dos semanas, él ya había bautizado mis senos—la Hyuga la miró por un rato e Ino supo por qué— ¿Hablé demasiado, no? —._

—_Sólo un poco—respondió ruborizada la pelinegra, Ino se cruzó de brazos e inhaló profundamente, luego botó el aire._

—_Como decía; son cinco meses, ya deberían sentir ciertas cosas que antes no sentían—._

—_Te… equivocas… nosotros… sólo… estamos… viviendo el momento… no necesitamos más…—habló pausadamente la pelinegra, la Yamanaka bufó en desacuerdo._

—_Hinata, va haber un momento en el que ustedes sentirán un deseo irrefrenable, los besos y los abrazos no bastarán y querrán llegar más allá. Besos húmedos por el cuello que irán bajando hacia el pecho, luego irán más abajo, la cintura y caderas, recorrerán los muslos y los pies… la entrepierna…—_

— _¡INO! —Gritó escandalizada Hinata, cubriendo su rostro ruborizado con sus manos, la rubia la miró con el ceño fruncido—, mira… donde… tienes… tu mano—. La Hyuga quitó una de sus manos del rostro y señaló hacia abajo donde Ino tenía la suya._

— _¡Lo siento, Hinata! —Dijo, apartando la mano rápidamente de su entrepierna—, me dejé llevar, pero sin embargo tengo razón—._

—_Aunque… la tengas… algo así… no… ocurrirá—mencionó tranquilamente la ojiperla, Ino volvió a bufar mientras ponía las manos en su cintura y la miraba de forma recriminada._

— _¿Pero y si pasa? ¿Qué harás? Querrás que te haga cosas que jamás en tu inocente mente pensaste ¿Qué harás cuando veas a Sasuke con deseo? —La pregunta de Ino Yamanaka, jamás fue contestada por Hinata Hyuga._

_._

_De nuevo a la realidad_

_._

—Ino-tonta, ¿por qué tuviste que hablarme de eso? —Se dijo lastimeramente Hinata mientras se miraba al espejo del baño— ¿Por qué la escuché? Ahora estoy teniendo problemas para mirar a Sasuke de forma normal—susurró casi al borde del llanto, un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

—Hinata, te oigo llorar, si no sales ahora, entraré por la fuerza—anunció con voz seria el Uchiha, parecía enojado y cualquiera lo estaría, si tocará la puerta por diez minutos y no contestan.

—Estoy… bien… Sasuke… no lloro… sólo… me golpeé… el pie—mintió para no decir lo que en realidad tenía, por suerte el chico no podía verle el rostro y no se vería delatada fácilmente—, ya… salgo…—abrió la llave del lavamanos y humedeció su rostro, cerró y tomó una de las toallas para secarse, una vez normalizada, dio un profundo respiro y abrió la puerta. Al otro lado estaba él, con expresión seria y el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto.

— ¿Por qué tardaste? —Hinata pensó que él era tan directo como su amiga Ino, otra vez, el recuerdo llegó a su mente e hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran sin poder evitarlo—, ¿por qué te ruborizas? —Le preguntó, suavizando la voz, cosa que sólo hacía con ella, el color rojo en el rostro de la chica aumentó más, si es que era posible.

—Yo… pues… estaba… yo…—balbuceaba ella, no podía formar una palabra coherente debido a la cercanía del pelinegro que ahora estaba a centímetros de su rostro, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y sus narices rozaban. Sasuke la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y ella rodeó su cuello con los suyos, y pasó lo que esperaban… se besaron suavemente, disfrutando el beso que podría llegar a más.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Bueno eso fue todo, perdón por dejarlo así pero es que no quería extender el cap más de la cuenta, ojala haya gustado, si es así… ¿me dejan un review si lo merezco? (pone ojos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia) Para el prox cap, nunca en mi vida he hecho un lemon, pero… ¿les gustaría? Ya saben que responder.**

**Anuncio1: si les gusta el Kaka-Anko esperen un one-shot el 29/12/12**

**Anuncio2: pasen por mis otras historias ¿si? La chica en mi espejo e Infección en Konoha, hay otra que recién comienza, se llama: perder la virginidad o morir en el intento. Bueno gracias por leer, que pasen feliz año.**

**.**

**lilipili:** primero, gracias por tu review y si que horror, si a ti te mataron las películas, imagínate como estaré yo, solamente a Fugaku se le puede ocurrir, con ayuda de Itachi, (empiezo a creer que Itachi necesita una lección) salu2 a ti, chaito.

.

**Farruko:** ¿Qué más paisano/a? Que bueno que estuvo fino, la verdad me costó un poco sacar este capítulo, tenía la idea pero no lograba sacarla, claro que lo continuaré; no tendría sentido si lo dejo aquí, soy chama, quizá el seudónimo no lo dice, no importa. Espero te guste este capítulos. Hasta la próxima lectura y gracias por dejar un review.

.

**Mary:** Jajaja, que bien que haya quedado excelente el cap anterior ojala este también, yo tampoco sé de quién compadecerme más, ambos están tan traumados, bien nos leeremos luego, gracias por el review y salu2.

.

**Luna07:** Pues sí, cualquiera queda traumado con esas cosas (ugh, escalofríos) bueno no sé si ellos llevaron acabo "aquello" pero… quedan dos capítulos más (no estoy segura) habrá un capitulo especial. Ya lo verás, o ya veremos que pasa, cuídate y gracias por el review XOXO.

.

**mangetsu hyuga:** que bueno que te encantó, espero este también, siempre hay continuación. Sí, pobre de ambos, no sé como están vivos, gracias por tu review y salu2.

.

**Annie Thompson:** probablemente pronto lo averiguaremos, gracias por dejar un review, salu2.

.

**Kaorii:** sabía lo de la comedia, pero no lo del erotismo, quizás este capitulo sí, gracias por lo de que es un fic genial o/o y por el review, claro que lo continuaré hasta acabarlo, cuídate.

.

**hinatacris:** que bien que haya estado genial, aquí la conti, pronto sabremos la verdad sobre eso, pero mientras a esperar el próximo cap, gracias por el review, cuídate.

.

**chikyuukuma13:** ni idea de lo que hace Sasuke, ya veremos, gracias por el review.

.

**LOVELESS:** bueno ahora sabemos, aunque no estoy convencida con esa explicación, al menos no del todo. Gracias por el review, salu2.

.

**Magiu:** hola, que bueno que te gustó, demasiado perturbador, lo más probable es que haga falta un psicólogo, aquí hay otro cap, gracias por el review, cuídate.

.

**LaCrazyWriter:** Definitivamente yo no quisiera tener ningún tipo de charla con él, el rubio necesitara ayuda psicológica, TODOS en este fic están locos, a Itachi no le vendría mal una cucharada de su propia sopa, de nada, habrá más apariciones, Hinata fue la primera en tener la charla, Kiba es un entrometido, que bien que haya valido la pena, gracias por tu review, me hizo muy feliz, salu2.

.

**kamiry hatake:** como dije antes, todo el mundo en este fic está loco de remate, Itachi es así de malo, todo el mundo siente compasión por Naruto, aquí estuvo la explicación pero a mi no me engaña, ya le sacaré información, gracias por tu review, nos leemos.

.

**leidihuchiha**: aun le falta para terminar, pero no sé cuanto, ya veremos que hace esa mujer, pues es Uchiha y puede con casi todo, pobrecito el rubio, espero que esta conti te guste, Itachi necesita una lección y aún no se pone serio, salu2 a ti y gracias por el review.

.

**Guest:** que bueno que te encantó, si pobrecito, gracias por tu review.

.

**Marbel Izha: **que bien que te haya hecho reír, a mí también me da miedo. El nombre de Itachi está por todas partes, gracias por llevarlo a favoritos y por el review, salu2.


	5. Relación parte 2 (Primera vez)

**Hola gente linda, he aquí la segunda parte, temo decirles que NO tendrá lemon, sé que estarán tristes pero, les explicaré allá abajo.**

**Advertencia: UA, posible OoC, ortografía y otras cosas.**

**Genero: Romance/ Humor, estará algo dramático el cap.**

**Pareja: Sasuke/ Hinata**

**Si los personajes fueran míos, las cosas no estarían como están ahora.**

**Desgraciadamente son de Masashi-Kishimoto, la historia es mía.**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Sasuke y Hinata se unieron en un beso, suave pero lleno de cariño, no había otro sentimiento oculto tras ese beso, pero como todo lo bueno en la vida dura poco, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire. Se miraron un momento a los ojos, claro y oscuro hicieron conexión, esa que se perdió cuando la Hyuga apartó la mirada hacia el suelo, el Uchiha frunció el ceño extrañado, pocas eran las veces que ella miraba a otro lado cuando tenían un momento así.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Le preguntó en tono bajo pero demandante, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza—Hinata, mírame—. La chica volvió a negar con la cabeza, el pelinegro bufó con fastidio, a veces odiaba que su novia se pusiera terca, la tomó del mentón y le alzó el rostro para que lo mirara.

—Sasuke…—pronunció la de ojos perlas pero quedó como hipnotizada, los ojos negros de él escudriñaban su rostro, mirando cada minúsculo detalle sin dejarlo escapar.

—Dime… ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? —Pidió suavemente mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla lentamente. Por un momento estuvo apunto de ceder, pero mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza de nuevo, Sasuke suspiró desesperado, iba abrir la boca pero el teléfono de la casa sonó, él la soltó y se dirigió a contestar.

—Eso… estuvo cerca—susurró la Hyuga con alivio, poniendo las manos en su pecho y cerrando los ojos. Inhaló profundamente, tratando de calmar su respiración y ritmo cardíaco, tenía que salir de allí antes de que ocurriera una locura de la cual pudiera arrepentirse, luego de haberse calmado, se dio la vuelta y vio que Sasuke caminaba hacia a ella con gesto serio.

—Te llevo a tu casa—dijo en tono cortante y gélido, la pelinegra se sorprendió ante ese tono, él nunca le hablaba así, lo hacía con otras personas que no fueran de su agrado, pero con los más cercanos, su voz era seria pero calmada e indiferente. El Uchiha se giró y con pasos decididos, caminó hacia la puerta de salida, ella lo siguió; guardando distancia y la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse.

— _¿Y ahora porque estará enojado?_ —Pensaba con tristeza la Hyuga, no quería que estuviera molesto con ella, no le gustaba y hasta le daba algo de miedo, no quería sentirse así, con miedo. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no notó que el chico se había detenido de golpe, chocó con su espalda y aturdida, lo miró.

—Hinata…—parecía no saber continuar, era como si le costara expresar lo que sentía, lo cual era cierto—no sé porque no confías en mí… déjame terminar—dijo cuando de reojo la vio abrir la boca—pero… ¡Maldita sea! No te das cuenta de lo que me haces—bramó dándose la vuelta y haciendo que la chica respingara del susto.

—Sasuke…—

—Te dije que me dejaras terminar…—él parecía un fiera enjaulada, sus ojos destilaban fiereza y sin poder evitarlo, Hinata tembló de miedo—. No te das cuenta que… me apuñalas y me abofeteas con tu indiferencia, no sabes los verdaderos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti, toda mi vida he intentado, a mi maldito modo, llamar tu atención y tú, o no te dabas cuenta o no querías creerlo, ahora que lo logré…. mucho tiempo ha durado esta relación entre nosotros, la etapa de las incomodidades al hablar debimos haberla pasado hace mucho, pero me doy cuenta de que no es así, no hay confianza entre los dos y si no lo hay lo mejor sería que… ¡Demonios! Hinata, yo te amo pero… no puedo… ¡Maldición!—.

Tal vez esa era la primera vez que la chica lo escuchaba decir más que dos palabras. Ahora podría decir que estaba más asustada, él había expresado todo lo que sentía, Sasuke Uchiha había dejado ver sus sentimientos, aunque de una forma un poco aterradora, entre gruñidos y maldiciones, pero lo había hecho, eso valía algo. Pero ¿Cómo era posible que ella le causara todo eso? ¿Cómo no sabía todo lo que sentía?

De pronto, se sintió muy culpable, obviamente el chico no quería hacerla sentir así o algo parecido, sólo sacaba lo que tenía acumulado dentro de su ser, pero no podía evitarlo, ella era una persona muy sensible. En sus ojos perla, comenzaron a acumularse las lágrimas, miró hacia otro lado para intentar retenerlas pero fue inútil, gotas saladas recorrieron sus mejillas hasta descender al suelo y más aún al comprender lo último que el pelinegro intentaba decir.

—Tú… quieres… terminar… conmigo… ¿Sasuke? —Pronunció la pelinegra entre pequeños sollozos, ante esa visión de ella con las mejillas rojas y húmedas, los ojos llorosos y algo enrojecidos, el Uchiha sintió un dolor en el pecho que no supo de donde salió o qué era, la jaló hacia si y la abrazó, ocultando su entristecido rostro en su pecho.

—Naruto tiene razón, soy un cretino, un maldito bastardo—susurró el pelinegro, hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos de la chica y cerrando los ojos—me prometí nunca hacerte llorar y ahora… soy un desgraciado—.

—Yo… siempre lloro… así… soy…—la voz de Hinata sonaba amortiguada, debido a que estaba escondida en el pecho del chico.

—Shh, no es cierto—la consolaba el Uchiha en voz baja, paseando su mano por la espalda femenina de forma delicada—, sólo muestras lo que sientes y no temes admitirlo—.

—Lo… lamento… Sasuke—por fin ella lo miró, sus ojos perla se conectaron con los negros de él.

Muy lentamente y sin darse cuenta, iban aproximándose mutuamente, estaban demasiado cerca, lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración del otro. Fueron cerrando los ojos al tiempo que unían sus bocas, como siempre pasaba, todo a su alrededor desapareció, sólo importaba la persona al frente y nadie más. Ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él hasta llegar a sus cabellos, el pelinegro simplemente posó sus manos en la cintura, atrayéndola hacia si.

Estaban tan perdidos en el beso, que no se dieron cuenta que comenzaban a subir las escalera, con dificultad pero lo hacían, las manos ya no estaban quietas. Las que estaban en la cintura femenina, se movían por la espalda y las piernas de forma lenta y agradable, las manos en el cuello y el cabello, bajaron por los brazos y se pasearon por el torso masculino, ambos se estremecieron por las caricias que les proporcionaba el otro, se separaron y él comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, queriendo marcarla para él.

De alguna forma, Sasuke la recostó en algo suave y firme, entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la habitación y en la cama del Uchiha, pero poco importó, sus mentes comenzaban a nublarse por un sentimiento que desconocían. El pelinegro seguía besando el cuello y el rostro de la chica mientras le desabotonaba la blusa, ella intentaba hacer lo mismo pero tenía problemas debido a la emoción que le embargaba, ya desechas las camisas de ambos y quedar semidesnudos ante el otro, se miraron a los ojos. Sasuke parpadeó unos segundos y se separó de ella.

—Lo siento, Hinata, no sé que me pasó, no debí…—decía el Uchiha poniéndose de pie pero ella no lo dejó terminar. Lo tomó del brazo y el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia su delicado cuerpo y lo besó como si no hubiera mañana, él le correspondió algo aturdido.

—Siempre he querido… que esto pase… contigo y nadie más…—le comentó la de ojos perlas cuando se separaron, mirándolo fijamente a esos dos pozos negros que tenía por ojos, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas al rojo vivo.

—Hinata… no te separes de mí…—le susurró con una suavidad y dulzura; nunca antes vista en él, le acarició el rostro lentamente, ella se mantuvo en silencio un momento.

—No lo haré, a menos... que… lo quieras… y me… lo pidas—.

—Nunca—cuando dijo eso, la pelinegra lo acercó a si misma y lo besó intensamente.

Poco a poco se fueron relajando y dejando llevar por aquella sensación que desconocían pero que sentían tan bien. Los besos y las caricias cobraron más intensidad, de pronto; el resto de la ropa estorbaba, lo único que ahora los cubría era la ropa interior, él le besó el cuello y despacio fue bajando, hasta llegar al camino entre sus pechos, metió la mano por la espalda para intentar quitar el broche del sostén mientras subía para besar sus labios, frunció el ceño.

—Maldita sea—gruñó él entre el beso, estaba teniendo problemas para quitar el sostén, siguió besándola pero sin dejar de intentar, lo estiró y luego lo soltó, la chica exclamó un "auch" pero él continuó, estuvo así; mínimo cinco minutos hasta que gruñó frustrado y se separó de ella— ¡Hinata levántate! —Eso fue prácticamente una orden, la chica obedeció; mordiéndose el labio inferior, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Se sentó y el Uchiha la abrazó para poder quitarle mejor el sujetador, de pronto; la Hyuga comenzó a temblar y algunos sonidos sofocados salieron de su boca. El chico volvió a gruñir, la tomó por los hombros y la separó para mirarla bien, tenía los ojos cerrados pero… estaba conteniendo la risa, ¿acaso se burlaba de él? Bufó de nuevo y la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia? —Preguntó enojado y cruzándose de brazos, ella abrió los ojos y trató de controlarse.

—No… nada… es… sólo que…—y no pudo contenerse más, rompió en una melodiosa carcajada.

—Si ya lo sé, Uchiha Sasuke no puede con un sostén—se remedó él alzando los brazos y mirando el techo, luego los bajó en un bufido. Pero estaba feliz de ver a la chica reír sinceramente, aunque esperaba que fuera en otra ocasión y no en ese momento que debería ser intimo.

—Sólo… tenías que… desengancharlo… lo haré yo…—llevó las manos a su propia espalda y con mucha facilidad; lo desenganchó, el Uchiha la miró y negó con la cabeza decepcionado de si mismo, esperaba que nadie se enterara de eso.

—Soy un fracaso… y tu eres adorable—le dijo con aquella seriedad que lo caracterizaba, volvió a besarla y terminó de deshacerse del sostén.

De nuevo la recostó en la cama, esperando no tener más inconvenientes, se separó de sus labios y fue descendiendo, besó su cuello, donde ya tenía varias marcas, los hombros, sus brazos, las manos, se entretuvo un rato en sus pechos y bajó a la cintura, los muslos hasta la punta de los pies, no dejó ninguna parte sin recorrer, ella suspiraba ante cada caricia que él le proporcionaba, gimió cuando de "casualidad" él rozó la mano por su entrepierna aún cubierta.

Cuando escuchó el gemido de la chica, fue casi música para sus oídos, volvió a besarla en los labios mientras intentaba quitarle la última prenda que la cubría, fue bajando sus bragas hasta sus pies, donde tuvo una pequeña complicación.

—Sasuke… ¡Auch!... me romperás el pie… si sigues jalando…—se quejó la muchacha, rompiendo el beso mientras el chico tiraba de la pequeña prenda para quitársela.

Cuando por fin pudo retirársela, la lanzó lejos en algún lugar de la habitación y la miró intensamente, algo que hizo ruborizar a la pelinegra y ponerla nerviosa, ahora pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo y en la condición en la que estaba, completamente desnuda a sus ojos. Atrajo al chico hacia si como una especie de escudo, tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con el de él.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Le preguntó Sasuke en un ronco susurro, el aliento caliente le golpeó en la oreja y la hizo estremecer, ella suspiró.

—Tal vez… no… soy… lo que… esperabas—él rió ante lo dicho por la de ojos perla, se preguntaba cómo era que pensaba esas cosas.

—No tienes porque ponerte así, quizá yo tampoco sea lo que tú esperas—.

Ella se separó un poco de él y lo miró como si aquello fuera imposible, Sasuke aprovechó ese momento para besarla de nuevo, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica lentamente, conociéndola. El calor comenzó a invadir sus cuerpos y ellos se preguntaban, si la habitación se estaba incendiando o qué, ella dirigía sus manos por el torso del muchacho, los hombros y luego a la espalda, donde fue bajando hasta toparse con la liga de los boxers, intentó bajarlos pero sin querer los soltó, dándole una especie de latigazo.

— ¡Auch! Eso dolió—se quejó pero sin dejar de besarla, no quería admitirlo, pero ya no sabía cómo continuar, se lo pensó unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que pensaba demasiado y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Su mano derecha se fue deslizando desde los hombros de la chica y siguieron bajando más y más, rozó con sus dedos la entrepierna y ella gimió, introdujo su dedo índice haciendo que ella se tensara, comenzó a moverlo de forma algo torpe, pero a medida que transcurrían los segundos empezaba a agarrarle el ritmo.

Hinata no sabía lo que el pelinegro estaba haciendo, era la primera vez para ambos y él parecía tener experiencia, cuando sintió que introducía uno de sus dedos; se tensó casi a desfallecer, poco después comenzó a relajarse y una sensación desconocida para ella la embargaba, apretó las sábanas con sus manos al sentir que un segundo dedo era añadido. Mordía su labio inferior para evitar que cualquier sonido escapara de su boca pero a medida que el ritmo de los dedos del muchacho aumentaba, no podía seguir reteniéndolos, de algún modo, un tercer dedo fue añadido y todo se fue por el drenaje, comenzó a gemir un poco más alto.

Su autocontrol estaba llegando al límite, ver a Hinata desnuda en su cama y retorciéndose de placer, que él mismo le estaba dando, no sólo le subía el ego, sino que también la excitación aumentaba, sentía el dolor en su parte baja así que de golpe paró el movimiento de sus dedos, justo cuando parecía estar por culminar, lo miró entre molesta y suplicante, el pelinegro se deshizo de la última prenda que lo cubría y estiró la mano hacia la cómoda al lado de su cama, abrió el cajón y sacó un pequeño paquete, la mirada de ella se volvió interrogante.

—Protección, mi familia y la tuya me darían caza si ocurriera un imprevisto—comentó entre serio y burlón, después de todo estaba en lo cierto, no era el momento para que tuvieran un bebé, luego de ponerse la protección; se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica. Se mantuvo quieto un momento y por primera vez, había duda en sus ojos, Hinata lo besó con intensidad, ambos soltaron un gemido al rozar sus intimidades.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó ella al separarse.

— ¿Estás segura? Puedo parar—habló en un susurro, en caso de que se arrepintiera, pero esperaba que no pues; dudaba poder detenerse ahora. Ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Contigo siempre estoy segura—.

Justo después de que dijera esas palabras, él se adentró en ella de una sola vez, al menos para que fuera un solo dolor, se mantuvo quieto mientras la pelinegra lo abrazaba y le mordía el hombro para detener aquel grito que quería salir, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, sabía que dolería pero también sabía que iba a pasar, respiró profundamente y con pequeño movimiento le dio a entender que continuara.

Él entendió y comenzó con aquel lento vaivén. Gruñidos, jadeos y gemidos salían de sus bocas a medida que transcurría el tiempo, el pelinegro salía y entraba; tratando de no hacerle daño, pero cuando un calor comenzaba a nacer en su parte baja, el ritmo de las embestidas se incrementaba y los gemidos se hacían más fuertes, hasta que se extendió por cada parte de sus cuerpos y alcanzaron el clímax diciendo sus nombres al unísono.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Rato después, aún seguían recostados en la cama, Sasuke miraba el techo con uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y con Hinata apoyada en su pecho mientras con el otro brazo la rodeaba y le acariciaba la espalda, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y le acariciaba el torso de forma suave y lenta. Ambos estaban en un cómodo y reconfortante silencio, que fue roto por el Uchiha.

— ¿Me dirás por qué de tu actitud luego de salir del baño? —Ella dio un pequeño respingo y abrió los ojos, se puso a pensar si debía decirle de la conversación que había tenido con Ino y cuando la recordó, se ruborizó tanto, hasta parecer la señal de alto de un semáforo— ¿Por qué te ruborizaste? —.

—Bueno… pues… es… que… eh… —Sasuke se extrañó que la chica balbuceara, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa y tenía vergüenza, se reincorporó con ella en brazos y la separó para verla mejor.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó una ceja alzada y ella se ruborizó más, si es que aquello era posible.

—Toda la culpa la tiene Ino; ella me había preguntado si tú y yo ya lo habíamos hecho, le dije que no, luego empezó a darme reprimendas, que si no teníamos ganas y otras cosas, creo que me habló de cuando Sai le bautizó los senos pero no entendí, me dijo que algún momento iba a sentir deseos extraños por ti y que no iba a dejar de imaginarte en situaciones subidas de tono y lo demás, todo fue su culpa—.

Hinata explicó todo eso sin siquiera detenerse a respirar, cuando acabó se dio cuenta que Sasuke la miraba con expresión de sorpresa, se ruborizó por completo y cubrió su rostro con las manos, sentía demasiada vergüenza. El Uchiha parpadeó un par de veces y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, le tendría que dar las gracias a la Yamanaka.

—Parece ser que hoy es el día de la primera vez—ella quitó las manos y lo miró sin entender—es que, es la primera vez que hablas sin dejar pausa, tartamudear, balbucear o trabarte—luego de eso dejó escapar una melodiosa carcajada y Hinata también sonrió.

—Pues… también… es la… primera vez… que ríes… sinceramente—justo después de decir eso, él dejó de reír.

—Ninguna de las dos duro mucho—comentó con el ceño fruncido, ella rió suavemente.

—Por cierto… de donde… sacaste…—. Él no la dejó terminar, sabía lo que le iba a preguntar.

—Fue Itachi en mi cumpleaños, no sé quién en su sano juicio le regala una caja de condones a su hermano menor el día de su cumpleaños—comentó con molestia recordando la cara que había puesto su hermano cuando vio el contenido de la bolsa de regalos.

—Creo que… debemos… irnos—anunció la Hyuga mirando por la ventana, aún estaba claro.

—Esperaremos un rato más—dijo él mientras la tomaba en brazos y se volvían a acostar en la cama, para disfrutar de un rato más de la tranquilidad que habían tenido minutos antes.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Y eso es todo, creo que estuvo algo dramático, ¿qué pensaron cuando dije que no había lemon? Aunque no sé si esto se considera lemon, es el primero que hago, díganme que les pareció el cap en un review, si lo merezco. Además, aquí sabemos por qué el fic se llama "¿La charla?… ya no hace falta" Me tardé porque no sabía que hacer, perdí todo mi cabello escribiendo esto (lo escribí a cachitos ¬¬)**

**Pido perdón porque en esta oportunidad no podré contestar reviews, pues ando apuradita, pero quiero darles las gracias a: (los que están en clarito son anónimos)**

.

-**lilipili**, Paz, Magic ann love, **mangetsu hyuga, **Luna07, **Dark Amy-chan, **Mary, **Marbel izha, LaCrazyWriter, hinatacris, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Annie Thompson, kamiry hatake-**

.

**Los quiero gente hermosa, si no fuera por ustedes; no estaría en esta pagina hace mucho tiempo (me siento como una miss, voy a llorar T.T)**

**Esto todavía no ha terminado, nos leemos la próxima.**

**Kisses de chocolate y mantequilla.**


End file.
